


Marked

by Thewholocked



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Soul Mate AU, i dont know how to tag shit guys, rune mark, smut for later chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewholocked/pseuds/Thewholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mark appears on the forearm of soul mates. Only a warlock shares Alec Lightwood's mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! I'm alecbluewood.

They are born with a red mark burning into the skin of their forearm which signifies what their mark will look like, the white skin replaces the searing red one within minutes and the red sinks into the flesh. The mundanes don’t get them which led them to think only blood infected or blessed with supernatural abilities get the mark. When the Nephilim saw this mark on warlocks, werewolves and vampires, they looked at it in disdain. Faeries were different though, they actually had angel blood in them but what about the damned ones? 

The mark had swirling lines looped around in each other in a complicated fashion as if it was trying to merge into itself, but it was only half done, the other half appeared on the partner’s arm. The appearing of the mark was painful as if a fire was burning underneath the skin, creating the mark in its wake.

Alec felt the burn when he was 18 and he was the one to have a warlock share his mark.

* * *

It was not unheard of, Alec had read about in books; old Shadowhunters who had Downworlders as their soul mate. He just never expected to be one of them. Most of the Shadowhunters found their soul mate before they were 16. Idris was small after all and most of the Shadowhunters died young.Jace was still hadn’t found his soul mate, Max was always excited to have one, Isabelle was one of those rare people who didn’t have a mark. Alec remembered when she found out first, she had locked herself up in the bedroom and cried for hours but then she had come back and there was a steadiness in her eyes that Alec had never seen before.

‘No one defines who I am, certainly not my soul mate,’ she had told him.

Alec couldn’t agree more. He was afraid of his soul mate. What if it wasn’t a boy, what if it _was_ a boy? What if the Clave stripped him of his marks? What if his father never looked at him the same way again? He spend the nights, some worse than others, lying in bed thinking about his flaw. It was a flaw in him, Izzy didn’t have a mark. His mark was the other way around. His insecurities took a hold of him so much that he wore long sleeved sweaters to hide the mark if it appeared, no matter how hot it was, especially when they went out. 

He wished for his soul mate, even longed for him sometimes, picturing him in his head. Picturing how his hands were, his arms, his hair, his eyes, his lips, the way he probably stood but it was pointless. He didn’t want it to pointless.

* * *

Jace entered his room his eyes wide, his hair wild like he had run all the way.

‘Jace,’ Alec said pushing himself off the bed, stele ready in his hand but Jace just shook his head and closed the door behind him. He was breathing a little hard and his gold eyes held eagerness in them.

‘Alec,’ he breathed. ‘Alec, I found my soul mate.’

Alec only blinked. He felt a flash of jealously which he put down. It was his brother’s moment, he should be happy for him; he  _was_  happy for him. Jace’s happiness meant the world too him but he couldn’t help but think he’d never felt that excitement and anticipation. 

Alec smiled at him, ‘Tell me about her.’

* * *

He met Clary the next day. She was a small, red headed with bright green eyes and she was full of fire, vigor and life. Also she knew how to shout, Alec had to cover his ears up at one point while she demanded that they do something to find her mother. Alec stared at her mark and unconsciously drew the sleeves of his sweater down.

* * *

The door of the apartment opened revealing the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Alec hissed and clutched his forearm. His eyes widened when he realized what was happening and he met Magnus Bane’s shocked expression with his own.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alecbluewood on tumblr guys!

Alec quickly gained his composure, ignoring the look Isabelle was giving him. They all walked into the apartment which was full of people. Faeries and vampires but Alec didn’t see any werewolves which was not surprising. You wouldn't find werewolves near vampires. The living room was brightly decorated in neon colors, a large disco ball hanging from the ceiling, the lights were bathing the room in a dim purple hue and the dance floor was packed with bodies. The music was too loud, the walls seemed to move with the beat and it matched the beating of Alec’s heart which he found very off-putting. It was faerie music after all.

Alec stared at the floor, the burning in his forearm had stopped. He was very curious to see his mark. A part of him was thankful that it was boy, it told him he wasn’t crazy fantasizing about men but the other part of him dreaded it, weighed on his mind, swallowed up his soul. He focused on his breathing he was not going to freak out here.

Magnus ushered them to him room and Alec hurriedly moved towards the bed, he needed to sit. He needed to focus on why they were here in the first place. He couldn’t stop thinking about how captivating Magnus’s eyes were, like a kaleidoscope constantly changing yet holding their mystery within them. Alec looked down, staring at his lap, toying with the stray thread on his sweater’s sleeve. If he could just push the sleeve up, just a little…no he wouldn’t take the risk.

Magnus had not acknowledged him in any way. His shock had come and gone in a second and it made Alec wonder just how well practiced he was with dealing with his emotions. But he saw the twitch in Magnus’s fingers, when the warlock had stopped gesturing and was looking at Clary, like he was aching for something. Alec realized that it was him, Magnus was aching for him. He felt a warm sweet feeling in his chest and he bit his bottom lip.

 _Get it together_ , he thought.

He started listening to what everyone was saying, glad that Magnus was making this easier.

* * *

Isabelle was sitting on the absurdly pink couch with Simon, tying her hair into a bun. Dancing was exhausting but she loved the way it made her body feel free, she could loose herself in the music. It was like sparring sometimes but with a weapon in her hand, there was a burden on her mind.

‘So, how are you taking Clary’s whole soul mate thing?’ She asked the brown haired boy.

‘Oh,’ Simon said looking surprised at her question. ‘I don’t know. I mean I never even thought there would be such thing as a soul mark. Ofcourse I never thought that demons were real and angels and…’

He was rambling on and on and Izzy said before she could stop herself. ‘I don’t have it.’

Simon stopped mid sentence and looked more baffled than ever. 

‘What do you mean?’

‘I don’t have a mark. I was never born with it.’

Simon shook his head and Isabelle thought he looked cute doing that, like a lost little puppy and then she didn’t understand why she though that.

‘I thought the mark just appeared when you met your soul mate,’ Simon told her.

‘It does but it appears when we are born, kind of informing us that it’s there. Mine never was.’

‘Oh.’

‘That’s all you have to say?  _Oh_?’ Isabelle demanded. Her voice seemed a little too loud to her and maybe it was the alcohol she had drank.

Simon mumbled in response. Isabelle sighed. ‘You like her, don’t you? Clary. I can see the way you look at her.’

The boy finally stopped mumbling, his expression grave. He gave a harsh little laugh and said, ‘Who doesn’t? Anyway fat lot of good it is now.’ He looked down at his shoes, not meeting her eyes.

‘I’m sorry, Simon.’

‘What about you?’ He asked instead. ‘How does not having a mark make you feel? I mean does this mean you don’t…date?’

‘I’ve learned to live with it,’ Isabelle said her face tight. ‘But I do date, yeah.’ 

She put a hand on Simon’s knee, her expression open. ‘Would you mind if I tried something?’

She felt Simon’s leg stiffen under him and he faced her. She looked into his brown eyes that looked like melted chocolates and smiled. A genuine smile. She leaned in and pressed her lips softly to his.

* * *

‘Isabelle you go ahead. I’ll catch up with you later,’ Alec told her when they were walking back to the institute. Clary and Jace went off to find Simon.

‘It was the mark wasn’t it?’ Isabelle demanded but Alec just gave her a vulnerable look that made her heart shatter. 

‘I have to go.’ He insisted.

* * *

Alec took a deep breath staring at the name: Magnus Bane.

His finger reached out to press the bell, then curled up into fists.

 _I can do this_ , he told himself.  _He has the right to know_ and then, _I have waited so long._

He closed his eyes and rang the bell. He felt like hours had passed by before the door finally opened. The look’s on the warlock’s face changed from fury to shock. Alec thought he looked so vulnerable without his makeup and his flashy clothes. His hair was tousled and the fingertips on his left hand were tracing his right forearm.

‘Alec? It’s Alec if I’m not wrong,’ he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Alec saw the way his mouth formed his name, he bit his lip. He felt a gaping feeling in his chest, like quick sand sinking his heart lower and lower to which there was no surface to settle on.

It was almost like Alec was drinking Magnus in. His _soul mate,_ watching the way his dark hair fell into his gold-green eyes, the way his hands gripped the sleeve of his shirt, the way he stood leaning against the door frame. He saw the curve of his mouth, his jawline which still sparkled with left over glitter, his slender fingers, the strip of skin showing where the hem of his shirt had ridden up. Alec swallowed

He also realized he had been staring at him too long and blurted out. ‘Yes, Alexander. I’m Alec.’ His face felt hot.

Magnus’s sighed and Alec thought he looked sad. He saw it dripping from Magnus’s eyes like he was tired. He was probably centuries old and Alec realized just how long Magnus must have waited for him. He felt a jolt of disbelief when he thought about he was the one Magnus had waited for so long.

Magnus led Alec into the apartment which was now clean with no evidence that there was a party here. Alec supposed that were the perks of being a warlock, you could clean up you messes. Alec sat on the couch Magnus gestured to and the warlock joined him. His was gazing intently at Alec and then he spoke.

‘Can I see it?’ His voice was steady.

Alec nodded ignoring the lump in his throat and drew the sleeve of his sweater. There it was, the mark. Alec stared at the swirling black lines and his heart beat faster. Magnus did the same with his sleeve and brought his forearm closer to Alec’s so they were touching. The two marks glowed red around the edges and threaded together, merging into each other. Alec gasped at the sensation. He felt the warmth right to his heart and he closed his eyes relishing the feeling. He heard Magnus breathing faster. A second later the marks went back to normal.

Alec thought about how right it felt, how right the marks looked and how right he felt when Magnus was sitting next to him. But he had a decision to make. 

And he had to do it now.


	3. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this!  
> I'm alecbluewood on tumblr!

Magnus drew his arm back staring at his mark transfigured. He looked back at Alec again after a long moment and said, ‘I have waited 400 years for this. I just-I never thought it would be a Shadowhunter, of all the people I-’

‘I can’t, Magnus,’ Alec swallowed trying to push down the guilt that was drowning him. He saw Magnus’s eyes lighting up at the sound of his name. ‘Magnus I’m a Shadowhunter and do you even-’ He shook his head unable to form the words. He felt agitated, every muscle in his body seemed to be screaming in protest, telling him he wasn’t doing the right thing. He stood up from the couch suddenly and took a few steps forwards before turning back to face Magnus

‘How can I do this?’ he asked miserably and he felt so tired. He was tired, tired of hiding who he was, tried of trying to please his parents, trying to be the big responsible brother, tired of everything. ‘How can I say no after  _this_?’

Magnus got up from the couch and walked towards Alec until there were inches apart. He was watching Alec, his eyes hungry as if he couldn’t get enough of the Alec before him.

‘Let me tell you something about love,’ Magnus whispered. ‘No matter what form it is, love is pure. Love is pure and beautiful and it hurts you in ways that are most painful. It pierces you and burns you to your bones but know this Alexander.’ Magnus’s hands were on either side of his face, his thumb tracing Alec’s cheekbones lightly. Alec closed his eyes losing himself in his touch. ‘It is so  _so_  worth it.’

Alec opened his eyes leaning in to touch his forehead against the warlock’s and whispered, ‘kiss me, Magnus. I-I can’t-’

Before he could finish that sentence Magnus pressed his lips softly against his. Alec made a little sound at the back of his throat his hands pressed against Magnus’s chest, his hands grabbing the fabric into fists while the warlock moved his hands from his face to underneath his jaw. Magnus licked Alec’s bottom lip and Alec opened his mouth to grant him permission.

Their tongues met and their kiss caught fire. Alec felt the flames racing through his veins, the warmth singing in his bones. His kisses were sloppy but they were sincere and passionate and he kissed Magnus harder, pulled their bodies closer as if the distance was driving him insane, because it was but their pressed bodies drove him over the edge. He felt his heart beat faster and he was sure Magnus could hear it. Magnus’s fingers traced down his spine, making Alec shiver and he broke the kiss with a gasp.

They were both breathing hard, mouths open, eyes dilated, faces flushed. Alec leaned in close again so their noses were sliding against each other and he closed his eyes. Magnus took the hint and kissed him again. His hands traced down Alec’s back, down his spine to his hips where they settled. Alec’s hands slipped under Magnus’s shirt and he moved his cold hands up Magnus’s back. He dug his nails into the skin and Magnus groaned, biting Alec’s bottom lip and sucking on it. Alec moaned, and he felt his legs turning to jelly.

Magnus slowly let go of Alec’s bottom lip, a thread of saliva connecting their mouths. Magnus mumbled something about the couch and a second later Magnus was pushed on the sofa. Alec climbed on Magnus’s lap and readjusted so he was straddling Magnus, his knees on either side of the warlock’s thighs, his hands gripping the couch with Magnus’s face between them. Alec swallowed and leaned towards Magnus slowly so their lips were hovering over each other, Alec’s let his lips touch Magnus’s just barely before kissing the corner of the warlock’s mouth, his cheek, his jaw, he bit his earlobe and buried his face in the crook of Magnu’s neck. He took the skin between his teeth and bit lightly, pleased at the noise Magnus made in return, and started sucking on it lightly. His hips moved in a slow torturous movement, driving the warlock insane as they both felt the hardness in each other’s pants. 

‘Alec,’ Magnus gasped, grabbing Alec’s face lightly so he would lift his head up and look at him. ‘We should-we should wait a second.’

Alec looked at him in surprise but he understood and tried to roll away but Magnus’s grip on his hips tightened. 

‘Let’s take this slow,’ Magnus said. ‘Stay for the night?’

‘I-’ Alec had forgotten he wasn’t staying. He forgot why he was here in the first place but how could he say no after this?

‘Jace and Clary-’

‘Can take care of themselves. Just stay,’ Magnus’s eyes were shinning. ‘Just for tonight?’

Alec nodded and smiled a little. ‘Maybe-maybe I’ll stay for other nights as well.’

The smile he got in return was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.


	4. The Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh this chapter is the reason it has a mature rating. Also this is the first smut I wrote so let me know how it is!  
> Find me at alecbluewood on tumblr!

Alec collapsed on his bed, a wide smile lifting the features of his face. He closed his eyes and laughed a little, feeling light. He felt happy and he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this kind of happiness, the kind that made you feel like you owned your own little universe, like you were glad you existed.

He had spend almost a whole night with Magnus. He couldn’t stay not knowing that Jace had returned home safely with Clary who, it seemed to Alec, was a time bomb ready to explode, taking everyone down with her. He drew the sleeve of his sweater to look at the mark again. Suddenly it didn’t seem so bad to him. 

He went to sleep with a smile on his face thinking about Magnus’s soft touches, his low whispers and his sweet lips on the Alec’s.

* * *

It went for weeks. Alec made sure he wore sweaters which had too long sleeves and he sneaked out at night when he was sure everyone was alseep. Isabelle knew ofcouse, she had confronted him the next day rounding him into the corner of the room, holding a dagger in her hand with a gleaming tip in a threatening manner. There were two things Alec was scared of and Isbelle holding that sharp blade was definitely one of them. Alec had drawn the sleeve of his sweater up, holding Isabelle’s gaze to see he reaction. Her eyes had widened in shock and then softened up. She grinned in triumph and said, ‘I knew it, I bloody knew it!.’ Alec had just rolled his eyes grinning down at her and accepted the bone crushing hug she gave him.

Jace found out after Abbadon had attacked Alec. He had seen the mark when Alec’s sleeve tore open and he had quickly taken his shirt off for Alec to wear. Jace had smiled at Alec afterwards telling him how happy he felt for his brother. Alec had gazed at him in disbelief, half thinking he was still delirious from the demon poison.

Alec  _was_  happy. He laughed more these days, made jokes, spend more time Max trying to do whatever crazy thing his little brother asked him to. He even helped Isabelle with her clothes even though he had no sense of fashion what so ever. He started to accept Clary, he didn’t miss the way Isabelle and Simon were closer than usual and seeing Isabelle laughing with Simon made him happy more than anything.

Being with Magnus changed his whole world and he was glad for every moment of it. He just wasn’t sure how long this would last

* * *

Alec groaned throwing his head back against the pillow, his throat exposed. Magnus licked a line up his neck, from his collar bone to the underside of his jaw before kissing it and moving up to bite and suck at Alec’s earlobe. Alec gasped and lifted his hips involuntary feeling Magnus’s cock deeper inside of him. His eyes rolled back in his head and he bit his lip. He pushed his hips again so their hips collided.

‘Tease,’ Magnus groaned in Alec’s ear and thrust harder into him making the boy beneath him cry out.

‘Magnus,’ Alec moaned, his hands sliding into Magnus’s hair and using it to pull Magnus close until he their mouths were barely touching. His dilated pupils were dripped with lust and he said, ‘I have two stamina runes on right now and I swear if you don’t make good use of-’

Magnus didn’t let him finish that sentence. He gripped Alec’s shoulder as leverage and thrust in deeper, gasping Alec’s name in pleasure. Alec made a whimpering noise and kissed Magnus hard, their tongues battled for dominance, Magnus had Alec’s wrist pinned on either side of his head while he fucked him, thrusting in and out of his boyfriend, enjoying the response he got in return. Alec clenched his hands into fists and tried to free his hands but the warlock’s grip was too tight.

‘So good,’ Magnus whispered his Alec’s ear. He knew how Alec fell apart when Magnus got verbal. ‘God, you feel so good, Alec. So good and tight just for me and  _ah_ -’

‘ _Magnus_ -’

When they came Magnus released Alec’s wrists to intertwine their fingers together as the two boys rode out their orgasms, Magnus’s face was buried in the crook of Alec’s neck as he whispered how much he loved Alec and how good he felt and how good _this_ felt and Alec whispered it back. Over and over again.

Later that night when they were pressed together, legs tangled, bodies flushed, Alec traced runes into Magnus’s skin; runes of love, of destiny, of marriage and finally of the rune that bound them together.

* * *

Alec entered the kitchen blinking the sleep away from his eyes, the sleeve of his sweater caught in the door handle exposing his skin. He hastily freed the sleeve and covered his arm.

‘Alec?’

He closed his eyes. His mother was right behind him.

‘Alexander, what is that on your arm?’ Maryse asked with surprise in her voice. Alec felt his heart sinking, his hands had gone cold. A lump formed in his throat and he swallowed. 

 _Don’t panic_ , he thought fiercely, _don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t panic…_

‘Alexander, I asked you a question.’ Her voice was terse.

‘What’s going on?’ It was Isabelle. She was in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes. She saw Alec’s grip on his arm and her eyes widened. She was infront of Alec in a flash as if she was shielding him.

‘Mother,’ she said cautiously like she was trying to approach a rouge downworlder.

‘When did Alec get his mark? Who is it and why wasn’t I informed?’ Maryse asked. Then she looked at her son in confusion. ‘Alec, you look pale, are you alright?’

Alec just nodded and slumped against the wall.

‘Well, then who is it?’ Maryse asked. She was smiling now, her blue eyes lit up in excitement.

There was no point in lying, she would find out either way and anyway how was Alec going to lie?

‘The warlock, Magnus Bane,’ he said finally, his mouth dry and he felt defeated. He felt so defeated.

Maryse’s smile vanished.

Isabelle looked at her mother, her eyes flashing in anger. Alec sometimes forgot how her nuclear her anger was.

‘If you touch him,’ she spoke with a trembling voice. ‘I swear to the angel-’

‘No one is going to touch him,’ Maryse said curtly. She walked towards Alec and took his face between her hands. ‘I won’t let anyone touch you.’

Alec stared at her in disbelief feeling small, like he was 7 again when his mother brushed his hair and kissed his forehead. When she took his face between her hands just like this and told him she was proud of him when his father didn’t even look at him despite the things he did to make him proud, or what a seven year old could do anyway. His blue eyes brimmed with tears and he nodded.

* * *

The Institute was visited by the Shadowhunters of the Clave a week later to take Alec to Idris. Alec felt dizzy and all he heard was the phrase ‘stripped of his marks’ in his head over and over again. He did not hear Izzy shouting, standing infront of him with her whip ready, he did not hear Jace matching Izzy’s shout with his own, he did not hear Max crying, he did not hear his mother arguing.

All he saw was his father’s impassive face when they took him away


	5. The Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnddd the last chapter  
> Find me at alecbluewood on tumblr!

_Alec screamed. It was a horrible gut wrenching sound that ripped his throat and hurt his head. He felt the inked runes being scratched off his flesh, he could feel the warm blood flowing down his arms, his legs, his chest, his face._

_So much pain. He cried for Isabelle, for Jace, for his mother, for Magnus but not his father, never his father, he was the one responsible for this. He was the one he was here in the first place. Alec yelled which turned into hysteric sobs after the Silent Brother had tipped the contents of the bitter thick liquid down his throat._

_He felt every cell of his body burning away, leaving him in agony. His breaths were shuddering, he spit blood from his mouth and he couldn’t stop shaking. His knees hit the ground and he bowed his head, tears streaming down his eyes._

_‘Help,’ Alec moaned, part of him felt ashamed for saying such a word, he was a warrior; he didn’t ask for help, he provided it. But what was he now?_

Alec woke up with a yell. He sat up, soaked in sweat, shaking hard. He grabbed the sheets into his fists, closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself down. A pair of arms were around him a second later, engulfing him. 

Alec buried his face into Magnus’s chest, grabbing his night shirt tightly. Magnus pulled Alec closer so the Shadowhunter was in his lap and rubbed little circles on his back, trying to sooth him. Alec let out a sob, pressing his face further into Magnus’s shirt like he was trying to disappear into his soul mate and maybe he was. 

‘It’s okay,’ Magnus was whispering, kissing Alec’s temple lightly. ‘It’s okay, love. It’s okay they can’t get you, I’d never let them. You’re here, you’re safe, it was just a nightmare...’

‘It hurt so bad, Mags,’ Alec was whimpering and Magnus’s heart broke. He hugged Alec tighter, rocked back and forth as if cradling a child. 

‘I don’t understand why you have these nightmares,’ Magnus whispered. ‘Nothing happened Alec, _we stopped it. I stopped it_.” 

Magnus had come into burst into the council’s office, a furious look on his face. Everyone was already there, their faces grim. He had demanded a trial for Alec because it was unfair what they were doing because Alec hadn’t even broken the law, there was no law for it.

The Clave had held a meeting then. Alec had stayed outside the room, he wasn’t allowed to speak up for himself. He had stared at his mark the whole time, pressing it deeper, tracing the mark over and over and over until the door had opened and Magnus had come bursting out of it. He had pulled Alec up immediately, showering his face with kisses before whispering that he was safe, that they had won and something about gluing his father to the fountain in the Accords Hall.

Afterwards everyone had hugged Alec except for Robert who had stood in one corner of the room. Alec thought he looked ashamed, of himself or his son Alec did not know but he sincerely hoped it was the former.

Alec nodded in Magnus’s shirt. ‘I don’t understand either. It’s like I can feel it Magnus. I can feel the marks being ripped away, I-’

‘Please stop,’ Magnus said in a broken whisper like Alec’s words pierced him. ‘I don’t even want to think about you going through that. Alec-’

He placed his hand on Alec’s cheek so he would look up, he leaned forward until their foreheads pressed together. Alec tried to match his breathing with Magnus’s. Their eyes were closed, just feeling each other’s presence in the dark room, making the most of it. Magnus pressed his soft lips on Alec’s, kissing him slowly, his hands on either side of Alec’s face. The Shadowhunter held Magnus’s wrists while he kissed him back, whispering Magnus’s name in between the kisses.

‘I love you,’ Magnus told him. ‘And if anyone so much lays a finger on you, it will be the last thing they do.’

‘I love you too,’ Alec whispered.

 


End file.
